Naruto and Hinata: A Christmas Wish come True
by XxoOjunefoxOoxX
Summary: Every Christmas, Naruto was always alone. Every Christmas, Hinata wanted to be with him, but never found the courage to do so. This Christmas, a kiss under the Mistletoe means so much more. Rated M for lemons. NaruXHina and LeeXOC. Me! XD FINISHED! T-
1. The Confession

I thought I'd give a NaruXHina story a try. I just had to make it a Christmas one. Its sooooo romantic!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. All characters are copyrighted by the owner, except Akari, who is copyrighted by me!

_**Chapter One: The Confession**_

Naruto walked down the cold, dimly lit streets of the Village hidden in the Leaves. It was his seventeenth Christmas Eve and, like always,

he had no one to spend it with. He continued walking down the frozen streets, snow beginning to fall around him. He stopped and looked up into the night sky, the winter stars shining brighter than they had been in years. He began to pick out constellations, unaware of the blue haired ninja who watched him from a distance.

Hinata watched Naruto as he walked forlornly through the frosted streets, her lavender eyes shining in the light of the street lamps and the familiar pink hue appearing in her cheeks. In her arms were three packages, two of them gifts for her teammates, Shino and Kiba, and one for someone very special to her. She was worried about Naruto; every year every person in the Village spent Christmas with either family or friends, everybody except Naruto.

_He seems so lonely….._ Hinata thought moving out of the shadows to get a better look at the blonde boy, whom she had admired and respected ever since she first met him, adjusting the white scarf around her neck, _If only I could……make him happier….._

She suddenly stepped on a pile of hard snow, which crunched loudly under her feet. Naruto turned around and was shocked to see Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" He asked, his cheeks becoming slightly red. "What are you doing out so late?"

Naruto had begun to like Hinata, she was different from all the other girls; she was kind and caring. She would listen to what he had to say and wouldn't say mean things to him or tell him he was stupid. She was special

Hinata's face became as red as cherry. She fumbled with the packages in her arms, "I was just going to deliver these packages to Shino-kun and Kiba-kun." She said nervously, looking down at the snow-covered ground. "When I saw you looking so lonely…..I…I wanted to make sure you were ok…..but I didn't want to ask…..so…so…"

Naruto smiled. _Does she really care about me this much?_ He thought walking over to her.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, her cheeks redder than before, if it was at all possible. Naruto gave her his familiar smile, saying cheerfully, "I'll go with you to deliver the gifts. It's the least I can do."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart began to beat furiously in her chest. She gave a small nod and said quietly, "Let's go to Shino-kun's house first…it's closer…"

Naruto and Hinata then walked in the direction of Shino's house, talking with one another joyfully. Hinata's blush had almost disappeared by the time they arrived at Shino's door.

As the two talked with Shino, two other ninja spied on them from across the street.

The first was a young man, about nineteen years of age with black hair cut like a bowl around his hair with strange-looking eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit and vest with yellow leg warmers and had white bandages wrapped around his muscled arms. His name, Rock Lee.

The other was a young woman, around the same age as Lee. She had long, light brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes glowed in the warm light of the lamps around them and a golden pendent around her neck shined just as brilliantly as her eyes. She wore a white jacket, matching pink gloves and earmuffs, and light blue pants and had a pink and blue-stripped scarf wrapped around her neck. She was Akari Matsumoto, she looked after Naruto like a little brother and lived only two apartments away from him. (Akari is my OC!!!! XD)

Both ninjas knew the feelings Naruto and Hinata shared for one another and wanted to bring them together.

"We really need those two to confess their love for one another." Akari whispered to Lee, watching Hinata had her gift to Shino.

"Yes," Lee agreed, "It's about time, but how will we do it?"

Akari was silent for several moments, thinking of a clever plan. It then hit her. "I got it!" She whispered her plan into Lee's ear, who giggled at the mere thought of it. When Naruto and Hinata were on the move again, they quietly followed them, chuckling in unison at their diabolical scheme.

When Naruto and Hinata left Shino's house, they continued talking together. Naruto, feeling confident about what he was about to do, put his strong arm around Hinata's thin shoulders, blushing slightly. Hinata couldn't believe that Naruto was putting his arm around her and leaned against his body.

As they arrived at Kiba's house, Hinata rang the bell. Kiba appeared at the door, a bit surprised at the sight before him.

"Merry Christmas, Kiba-kun!" Hinata said happily as she handed him one of the two remaining packages, "This is a gift for you."

Once he had gotten over it, he smiled and took the present. "Thanks Hinata! So, are you two now a couple?" He asked.

Naruto and Hinata looked at one another, forgetting that Naruto had his arm around her and pulled away from one another, their cheeks flushing.

Kiba laughed, "Well, it was nice seeing you guys. Merry Christmas!"

The two waved goodbye to Kiba and once again, walked together in the streets.

**Meanwhile……**

Akari was on Lee's shoulders, trying to hang up something in the edge of an archway in the park, but was having trouble.

"Lee!" Akari said trying to keep herself balanced, "Keep still will ya! I can't hang this thing up if you keep moving about!"

Lee, who had never had any woman sit on his shoulders, was trying his best to stand still, but couldn't considering Akari's thighs were pressed against the sides of his face and her womanhood was pushing up against the back of his head.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said nervously, looking down at the floor, so he wouldn't peer up at her breasts, which were directly above him, "I-I haven't held anyone like this in a while, so it's a little hard to get balanced!"

"Ugh…" Akari scoffed, "Just try to stay still…."

She reached up, realizing she still couldn't reach and then pushed herself up, pressing her thighs and womanhood tighter against Lee's head. At this point, Lee was about to bleed from his nose at the new sensations rushing through his body, but was stopped by Akari's success in sticking the object in her hand to the Archway.

"Got it!" she said happily.

Once she said those words, Lee's legs gave way and he crumbled to the ground. Akari landed on top of him, her lips only inches away from his. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson and for several seconds, she and Lee remained in that position until they heard Naruto and Hinata's footsteps coming from around the corner. The two ducked behind a nearby bush and waited to watch the fun….

Naruto and Hinata had been silent ever since they left Kiba's house. When they reached the Archway, Naruto suddenly broke the silence.

"Why did you follow me tonight, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata stopped. She slowly turned to Naruto, her cheeks a light pink color, "I-I…." she stuttered, "I've always known how lonely you were during Christmas….so…this year, I wanted to make sure you weren't alone….."

Naruto was shocked at what he was hearing.

"I….I made you a gift……" Hinata continued, unwrapping the parcel that still remained in her slender arms. From the wrapping she pulled out a bright, red scarf with tassels and the name "Naruto" knitted in white letters at the end. She wrapped the scarf around Naruto's neck, having to stand on tiptoe to reach his level.

"I didn't know if you would like it or not….but I wanted to make sure you had a gift this year…" Hinata finished, placing her feet firmly on the ground and looking away from him.

Naruto looked at the scarf and came close to tears. He looked down at the ground so Hinata wouldn't see his tears. "You….made this?" he asked, "For me?"

Hinata nodded and looked up at Naruto. She could barely see the tears falling from his eyes, but did see them and thought she had done the wrong thing. "I-I'm so sorry!" she blurted out, looking about nervously, "I-I'll get you something else if you don't like it!"

Naruto suddenly pulled Hinata close to his body, embracing her. Hinata was shocked at this action and simply remained in his arms, out of words to say.

"Its perfect…." Naruto whispered into her ear, tightening his hold on her, "You don't need to do anything…."

Hinata's eyes began to water. She forced herself not to cry and placed her arms up against Naruto's chest.

"But…" Naruto asked, pulling her away from him slightly, gazing into her lavender eyes, "What can I give you as a gift in return?"

Hinata was trying to think of a present Naruto could give her, when suddenly a wave of red above her caught her attention. She looked up and her eyes widened with a mixture of joy and surprise.

"Look Naruto…." Hinata said quietly.

Naruto followed Hinata's gaze and blushed slightly at what he saw.

Above them, tacked to the Archway, with a red ribbon tied around it, was a mistletoe branch.

Hinata and Naruto Gazed at one another, both thinking the same thing. They leaned closer to one another, closing their eyes and waiting for the feeling to come.

It was truly a wonderful kiss. One that Hinata, Naruto, Lee or Akari would ever forget. Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss, their cheeks as red as the scarf tied around Naruto's neck.

"That…." Hinata whispered, "was all I wanted for Christmas."

Naruto held Hinata against his body, whispering, "I love you so much, Hinata-chan."

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, tears falling from her eyes, "I love you too Naruto-kun!"

Akari's face was beaming with joy at the sight before her. "They did it!" she whispered quietly to Lee, who was also mad with joy.

"So beautiful!" Lee agreed.

After several minutes of silence between Naruto and Hinata, they left in the direction of Naruto's Apartment, hand in hand, their hearts forever entwined.

When they were out of sight, Akari and Lee came out of their hiding place and stood where the two lovers had previously embraced one another. Akari wiped her hands together and them placed them on her hips, smiling.

"Well," Akari said cheerfully, "Looks like our work here is finished. Let's go get some hot chocolate!"

She turned away, when suddenly Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. Akari looked at him with bright eyes and flushed cheeks.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

Lee pointed up at the mistletoe above them, smiling. "You know the rule about standing under the mistletoe." He said devilishly.

Akari smiled sheepishly and knew what was coming. She leaned in for the kiss and felt the warm sensation of love flood through her body. Lee placed his hand on her ass, softly squeezing before picking her up bridal style.

"What do you say we head back to your apartment and celebrate Christmas together?" Lee asked with a hint of lust in his voice.

Akari hugged him and nodded furiously. _This is the best Christmas ever!_

Well, that's the first chapter! Don't worry, there's gonna be more action between not just Naruto and Hinata, but Lee and Akari as well!!! ;3

Stay tuned for the next chapter: _**An Evening in Heaven**_


	2. An Evening in Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. All characters are copyrighted by the owner, except Akari, who is copyrighted by me!

_To all the people who gave me such nice compliments on my writing. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!_

_Sorry if you don't like my OC thing, but I just felt like putting her in on such a romantic story! _

**Several changes have been added.**

**CAUTION! this chapter contains NaruXHina lemons! do not read if you are offended by this kind of stuff or if you are under the age of at least 15-16. If not, enjoy!**

_**Chapter Two: An Evening in Heaven**_

Naruto and Hinata arrived at his apartment. Naruto unlocked the door and let Hinata go in first, he then walked inside and closed the door.

He turned and unbuttoned his jacket and was about to hang it up when Hinata said, "You have a nice house, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over at Hinata and almost jumped. Hinata was wearing a fishnet top with a thin-strapped tank top covering it. Without her large jacket covering her top half, Naruto noticed her sensual curves and large bosom. His face became almost as red as his scarf and he missed the coat rack trying to hang up his heavy coat with his left hand.

"Oh!" Hinata said, looking down at the dropped coat, "D-Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'll pick it up!"

Hinata bent down to retrieve his coat and, without realizing it, gave Naruto a clear glimpse of her cleavage. Naruto could't help these new sensations rushing through him, especially the feeling he was getting in his manhood. He quickly took off his scarf, hung it, and helped Hinata to her feet, his face now as red as a tomato.

"Well..." Naruto said nervously, walking toward the staircase, "While your here I might as well show you the rest of my house..."

Naruto first brought Hinata into the kitchen, then dining room, and living room, where, next to the window, stood a small, yet well kept Christmas Tree. Hinata walked up to it, bent down and looked closely at the small, beautifully decorated ornaments.

"These are beautiful," Hinata said gazing at her reflection in one of the colored orbs, "Did you buy these Naruto?"

Naruto, who had been staring at Hinata's ass, finally brought himself back to reality and replied, "Well...I bought the really beautiful ones, but I made the orbs myself..."

Hinata looked up at Naruto, who blushed and looked out the window. "There amazing Naruto-kun," she said, standing, "Can you teach me how to make them?"

Naruto looked down at Hinata and gave her his foxy grin, "Of course Hinata-chan!"

After Naruto had finished showing Hinata the first floor of his apartment, he led her upstairs, or rather she led him while he stared at her ass.

_Oh God..._ Naruto thought, _her ass is so perfect...I just want to pick he up and fuck her till she screams..._

_NO! God no! She's your friend, you can't do that to her!_

_I bet she want's me to! Just look at the way she's dressed! She wants me to do her!_

_You can't! Not to Hinata! She's you childhood friend!_

_But..._

When Naruto and Hinata had arrived at the top of the stairs, he showed her the washrooms, his workout room, the guest room, where either Jiraiya or Akari would spend the night, and finally his room.

Hinata walked in and looked around. "Do you want something to drink or..." Naruto asked.

"Do you have something hot? Its a bit cold in here..."

"Sure. Is Hot Chocolate OK?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto left. While he was gone, Hinata sat down on his bed and looked at the things he had in his room. Suddenly, it hit her.

_I'm in Naruto's house, in his room, and on his bed._ She thought, _This is a dream come true!_

When Naruto returned with the hot chocolate, he almost dropped the tray he was carrying when he saw Hinata sitting on his bed.

_Oh god!!! Look at her, on **my** bed! She wants me! I know it!_

_Don't! Stay calm! Just walk over to her, and don't do anything stupid!_

Naruto carefully walked over to his bed, handed one cup to Hinata and sat next to her with his cup.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said, before slowly taking a sip of the steaming drink.

"No problem." Naruto said, looking away from Hinata.

They sat in silence, occasionally taking sips from their drinks. Naruto was fighting over weather or not to get Hinata to sleep with him, while Hinata was thinking weather or not to start a conversation. Naruto finally put down his drink and took in a deep breath, but before he could say anything, Hinata threw her arms around his neck and buried her head against his shoulder. Naruto looked down at Hinata and felt his shirt become wet, he pulled her away and saw that her lavender eyes were full of tears.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said, worried he had done something wrong, "What's wrong?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto with sad eyes, stuttered, "I-I don't want Naruto-kun t-to be lonely on C-Christmas anymore! I-I want y-you to be happy! I-I want to m-make you happy Naruto-kun!"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. _She does love me this much...she really loves me..._

Naruto wrapped his strong arms around Hinata's delicate body, pulling her as close to his body as he could, another tear escaping his blue eyes. He ran his fingers through her long strands of silky hair, glad he had Hinata with him this Christmas.

"Hinata..." he whispered in a voice filled with love and passion, "Thank you...for loving me..."

Hinata felt her heart pound furiously against her chest and lifted her head. She wiped away Naruto's tears, smiling sweetly. Naruto, unable to control himself any longer, kissed Hinata passionately, pushing her head to him. Hinata responded to his kiss and moved her hands through his blond hair, blushing madly. Naruto pushed his tongue against her lips, asking for entry. Hinata gave way and let his tongue enter; the two fought madly with their kisses, but finally broke way to catch their breath.

Naruto bent lower and began to kiss Hinata's neck, moving his tongue in circles on her bare skin. Hinata couldn't't stop herself from giggling and pushed his head against her neck, wanting more. Naruto the moved to her collarbone, meting the hem of her fishnet shirt and becoming frustrated. He ripped it and her tank top off with a single pull, making Hinata gasp. Naruto looked at the lacy, lavender bra, which matched the color of her eyes, and ripped it off as well.

Hinata gave a small moan of pleasure and looked up at Naruto, her eyes filled with a lust Naruto had never seen before. He bent down to her breasts, not knowing which one to start with. He grabbed the left on with his left hand and began massaging it, placing her nipple between his middle and index fingers, and played with it, making Hinata moan quietly. He then bent to the right breast and played with the nipple using his tongue.

Hinata couldn't't stand it. Her moaning grew louder as he began sucking her breast, which drove Naruto wild. After he finished with the first breast, he moved to the next and gave it the same treatment. By this time, Hinata had become quite wet. Naruto could smell her juices, and it made him even hornier. He brought himself to Hinata's pants and pulled them off. He began to move his hands over and around the inside of her thighs, making her quiver. He brought his face to her pantie covered pussy and began to kiss it, causing more of her juice to flow.

"N-Naruto-kun! Aaaahhh, ohhh, mmm..." Hinata moaned, trying to stop herself from wrapping her legs around his head.

Naruto grinned, he knew he was torturing Hinata, but loved listening to her moan. He finally pulled off her panties, looking at every part of her naked body before continuing.

He smiled, she had shaved.

He placed a finger in her wet pussy, receiving another moan of pleasure from Hinata. He then inserted another finger, moving his hand faster than before, then a third, still going faster. Hinata's breathing became irregular and sweat began to fall from her forehead, more of her honey began to drip onto Naruto's hand as he still pumped faster. Naruto then dove his tongue into her slit, searching around for her g-spot. Hinata gripped tightly on the sheets beneath her, moaning loudly, making Naruto move his tongue faster. Naruto's tongue moved over one area that made Hinata moan more passionately than before, he guessed that was her spot. He made his tongue as hard as it possibly could and forced it and his three fingers over that one spot.

Hinata let out a loud, passionate moan. "N-Naruto-kun!" she gasped, "I-I going t-to-"

She let out one more moan, pressing Naruto's head against her pussy, and arched her back as she came. She became limp and began to even out her breathing as Naruto licked up every bit of her delicious honey.

He looked up Hinata, smiling. "Hinata-chan," he said with his familiar grin, "You're so delicious..."

He went to kiss her, when she stopped him, grinning, "I can't let you have all the fun Naruto-kun..."

She flipped him over and began giving him the same treatment he gave her. She kissed him all over his neck, moving her hands under his shirt and touching every part of his muscled chest. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over his head, about to go lower, when she noticed the seal on his stomach.

She stopped and looked at the seal, shocked. She looked up at Naruto, asking, in a quivering voice, "N-Naruto-kun, what is this?"

Naruto sighed. He knew she would find out sooner or later and sat up, looking her straight in the eye. "I never wanted to tell you this," he said, his voice filled with sadness, "but within my body is sealed the Nine-Tail Fox demon, the one the Fourth Hokage fought all those years ago. That's why people look down at me, they think I'm a monster...that's why I'm so alone..." He turned away from her, his eyes beginning to fill with tears once again. "I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, considering you know what I am now..."

Hinata felt as if her heart had been torn in two. She lifted Naruto's chin, making him look at her. She gently kissed his lips and then looked at him the same kind eyes she had always given him. "Naruto-kun..." she said gently, "It doesn't matter what you are or what you will become. I will _never_ stop loving you. I love you for who you are; a ninja who will always protect those whom he cares for, no matter what the cost. A ninja who will never give up and will always try his best. Even if this demon is sealed inside you, I don't care...I'll never leave your side..."

Naruto simply let his tears fall freely from his eyes. He closed his eyes and let Hinata wipe them away, glad that she was there for him. He held her hand as she wiped away the last tear and bent down and kissed her.

_She does love me..._

Hinata broke the kiss and continued where she had left off. She gently pushed Naruto back onto the bed a kissed his chest, viciously, but passionately. She lowered herself to his pants and removed them, leaving him only in his boxers. Naruto sat up and stopped Hinata before she placed her slender hands on the top of his boxers.

"Hinata-chan, are you sure-"

Hinata placed a finger on his lips, silencing him in an instant. She leaned up and kissed him once again, reaching into his boxers and grabbing his member. Naruto let out a small moan, which made Hinata quiver. She pulled off his boxers and broke from the kiss, lowered herself back down to his member and blushed a deep crimson at what she saw.

_I didn't think it'd be so...**huge**. _Hinata thought as she moved her mouth closer to the tip of his hard member. She hesitated, but only for a moment. She licked the head of his dick, smiling as it instantly hardened.

"Oh God Hinata-chan," Naruto begged, "stop teasing me!"

Hinata shook her head, "I'm just doing the same thing you did to me."

She began to lick around the sides of his member, wrapping her tongue around his hard cock. Naruto forced himself from grabbing her head and slamming his hard dick as fast as he could into her mouth, he simply sat through the pleasurable torture Hinata was giving him for his playful teasing with her. Hinata now began to mover her delicate fingers over his dick, moving some slow then speeding up and slowing down, throughly enjoying herself as Naruto moaned. She then decided she had teased him enough and placed his hard member inside her mouth, still moving her tongue all around his cock. Naruto continued moaning, still trying to keep himself from pushing Hinata onto his dick. Hinata now used her hand and up and began to pump his dick at the same time she sucked him. Both her head and hand were in sync, moving go up and down at the same time. She made sure she gave his head extra attention flicking her tongue on it and sucking it harder. Naruto's moaning grew louder and drove Hinata wild.

"HINata...AARRRGGgghhhhH...oh GOd..."

Hinata began to suck faster, moving her head and her hand as quickly as she could, but that did not satisfy Naruto. He couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her head, making her head bob faster. Her moans drove him insane and only made him push her head faster. Hinata's lust for Naruto grew and she felt her juices drip onto her thighs.

"HinATA!" Naruto moaned loudly, feeling his climax approaching, "I-I'm...cum-"

He let out one final moan and released into Hinata's mouth. She sucked up every bit of his seed, licking her fingertips sensually as she climbed onto Naruto.

"You taste so good Naruto-kun..." she said sensually.

Naruto ran his fingers through her silky hair, smiling at the beautiful Hyuuga before him. Hinata moved her fingers over his chest and down to member once again, grinning as it instantly tensed once again. She positioned her hips over his hard cock, ready to enter, but Naruto stopped her before she went any further.

"Hina-chan, are you sure?"

Hinata blushed at the nick name, but smiled and simply nodded.

Naruto gently pushed his member into Hinata. She winced at the pain, tears forming in her eyes. Naruto waited for the pain to pass and for Hinata to give the word to continue. Hinata pushed herself down on Naruto's hard cock, the pain slowly fading away and transforming into pleasure. She began to rhythm with his pumping, getting all the pleasure she could. Her moaning grew louder and his member became harder, his thrusts increased in speed and strength and both their pleasure increased ten-fold. Hinata couldn't contain her pleasure, she began to feel her climax approaching, yet continued. Naruto flipped Hinata over she he sat on top of her, putting much more power into his thrusts. He, too, was nearing his orgasm and still pumped faster and harder.

"AAAHHhhh! N-Naru-kun!" Hinata moaned, grabbing onto the sheets once again, throwing her head back against the pillow, "More! P-Please...Oooohhhh...more...MORE! YEsss!"

Naruto still thrust harder, feeling his climax approaching.

"I-I'm going to...ahhhhh...to..cum..." he said, between moans.

As the sensation rushed from his body to his member, her tried to pull out, but Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in as far as he could go. As he exploded into her, she threw back her head and arched her back, moaning in extacty.

"AAahhhH!" Hinata screamed as his hot cum hit her g-spot, causing her to cum as well. Her climax caused Naruto to spurt out more of his seed into her, making their cum blast from Hinata's clit.

The two slumped down onto Naruto's bed, exhausted, but satisfied. They evened out their breathing and looked at one another, their eyes overflowing with the love they shared for one another. Naruto pulled the blanket over both of them and gently kissed Hinata on the forehead.

"Thank you Hinata..." he whispered.

"For what?"

"For the best Christmas of my life."

Hinata smiled.

"Will you spend next Christmas with me as well?"

Hinata nodded and rubbed her body up against his, "I promise..."

As Hinata's thigh moved over his body, his member became hard once again. He smiled at Hinata and began to kiss her body once again. This repitition of love-making continued all night and into the early morning; Naruto and Hinata moved from the bedroom to the bathroom, to the living room, dining room, back to the bathroom, to the couch, a chair, the floor, a table and finally back to the bed, each time changing position. When they fell onto Naruto's bed, their breathing was heavy and irregular, and they didn't even bother to put the blanket over their sweating bodies.

The two fell asleep in one another's arms, knowing it would be a holiday they would never forget.

That's the end of the second chapter!!!!!!! I'm not sure how many of you will be wanting to read Lee and my OC romance, but I'm still going to post it!!!

Next Chapter: Lee and Akari's Power of Youth

**Warning**: will contain lemons. ;3


	3. Akari's Lesson in Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. All characters are copyrighted by the owner, except Akari, who is copyrighted by me!

_To all the people who gave me such nice compliments on my writing. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!_

_Sorry if you don't like my OC thing, but I just felt like putting her in on such a romantic story! _

_**Sorry!** no lemons this chapter! NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_;3_

_**Chapter Three: Lee and Akari's Power of Youth**_

Lee's plan of going back to Akari's apartment back fired. Instead, the two nineteen-year-olds sat in a coffee shop and conversed with one another. They talked about missions they had in the past, previous holidays, things they enjoyed and disliked, and became better acquainted with one another. Akari thought this Christmas would just be a single time fling with Lee, but as they continued talking, Akari began to feel a flame growing inside her.

_What is this feeling?_ she thought as they walked through the cold streets, still talking. _What am I feeling? What is this called?_

When they ended up back in the park, they walked over to a frosted bench and sat next to one another, for the first time since they sat in the coffee shop, in silence.

From where they sat, they could see the Winter stars as clear as daylight. Akari looked up at them, her eyes reflecting them perfectly as if they were two identical mirrors. She sighed and leaned back against the cold, wooden bench, placing her hand down, feeling something under it. She looked down and saw her hand was on top of Lee's, she looked up at him, who met her gaze with the same red hue in his cheeks that she had. Akari though of pulling her had away, but her body wouldn't respond. She moved herself a bit closer to Lee, looking away, her cheeks becoming a deeper shade of red. She felt Lee move his hand away and thought she had done something wrong, but suddenly felt his strong arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body.

The two sat like that for several minutes, nether speaking. Akari then broke the silence.

"Lee...what is love?" she asked.

Lee was surprised at this question. Not in a way where he did not know how to answer, but that Akari did not know the meaning.

"You don't know, Akari?" Lee asked, removing his arm from her shoulder. Akari shook her head, staring at the ground. "Why not?"

Akari was silent for several moments, trying to find the words. She got up from the bench took two steps and stopped, still searching for what to say. She then looked back at Lee, holding one arm with the other.

"I never had someone explain the word to me."

Lee was surprised, "Why didn't anyone explain it to you?"

Akari took in a deep breath and began to explain her mysterious, and lonesome childhood.

"When I was little, about eight, my parents and I came to this village. You remember the day, correct?" Lee nodded. "Well, no one really knew why we had come, because we never told anyone the real reason. We were escaping from assassins in our village. My parents were the leaders of our clan, and another neighboring tribe, whom was our enemy, were out to destroy us. By night we escaped with our lives and began a new life here, in the Village Hidden the Leaves. For about two years, everything was fine. I had enrolled in the Academy and my parents had opened a Animal Care shop, I had become friends with all of you guys and my parents were very popular...but everything changed..."

Lee was now wrapped in this tale, he had always wanted to know what had happened on that fateful night Akari was about to explain.

"I was about to go to bed one night, when suddenly I heard mother scream. I went downstairs to see what had happened..." she was silent, turning her face away from Lee, then continued, "When I walked in...mother and father were on the ground...both killed. As I looked up at the window, I saw an assassin from the neighboring tribe, his clothes stained with my parents blood..."

Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had heard of the unfortunate incident with her parents long ago, but never guessed they had been murdered.

"With no relatives living within the Village, I had no one to look after me...but...Genma-sensai took me in..." Akari's grip on her arm became tighter, "After the funeral, I vowed I would not rest until I avenged them. So, I begged to be trained by every possible Jounin...I had to become stronger..."

Snow began to fall. Lee stood up and walked up behind Akari. He looked down at the back of her head, thinking weather or not to put his hand on her shoulder.

"During my training...I never even thought of the word love. There was no need to ask what it meant, I even almost forgot it existed...now...when I think about how close we are becoming with one another..." She turned and faced Lee, her eyes overflowing with large, clear tears, "I want to know what _it_ really is..."

Lee looked at Akari, his eyes filled with sympathy, but serenity and kindness. He placed one hand under her chin and used the other to wipe away her tears, smiling gently. "Love," he explained in a quiet, comforting voice, "is a feeling shared between two people. When two people love each other, it means they'd be willing to do anything for them; they'd stay by one another no matter what the cost and would be loyal to that person, because they respect that person and want them to be happy.

Akari looked up at Lee with wide eyes. She began to understand. She knew Naruto cared about Hinata, and even heard him say he thought he loved her. Now she understood Naruto's true feeling for Hinata, and she understood what the growing flame inside her really was.

She smiled up at Lee, tears still streaming from her gentle eyes, "Then that is the way I feel about you, Lee-kun..." she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his chest, her tears drenching his vest, "I want to stay by you...always..."

Lee looked down at Akari, taken aback by what she had said. He had never guessed Akari felt so strongly for him. After they had watched Naruto and Hinata, he purposefully took her to the coffee shop, thinking she might take her mind off of how he acted while he kissed her under the mistletoe.

"Do...you really mean that Akari-san?" he asked, wanting to know if this wasn't a prank.

Akari nodded, pushing her head against his vest. "Yes...its how I really feel..." her words were slightly muffled, but clear enough to hear, "Its how I always felt...why else do you think I spent so much time with you?"

It was true; during most of their childhood, neither Lee or Akari were seen without one another by their side, they were piratically inseparable. Lee realized this and and placed his arms around Akari. He put his chin on the top of her head and tightened his hold on her, a tear escaping his eye.

"Your right..." he whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't see it before...Akari-san..."

Akari was glad she had put up that branch of mistletoe in the park. Not only had it brought Naruto together with the girl he loved, but it also helped Akari learn the lesson she never had taught to her when she was a child...

The lesson of Love's true meaning...


	4. Such Youth! Good for you Lee!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. All characters are copyrighted by the owner, except Akari, who is copyrighted by me!

_To all the people who gave me such nice compliments on my writing. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!_

_Sorry if you don't like my OC thing, but I just felt like putting her in on such a romantic story! _

**CAUTION! this chapter contains LeeXAkari (read before if you don't know this character) lemons! do not read if you are offended by this kind of stuff or if you are under the age of at least 15-16. If not, enjoy!**

**This chapter also includes a special surprise lemons action! Read on to find out with whom!**

_**Chapter Four: Such Youth! Good for you Lee!**_

Akari looked up into Lee's eyes, tears still cascading down her soft cheeks. She smiled and removed her hands from his waist, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in a direction away from her apartment. She smiled to herself on what she was about to do and directed Lee out of the Village into the surrounding forest.

Lee was confused. _If Akari isn't heading back to her apartment, where is she taking me?_ he thought as Akari pulled him deeper into the forest.

Akari suddenly stopped. She looked around and smiled to herself. The two ninja stood in a clearing, next to the edge of a Vail of vines covering, what appeared to be, another path. Lee looked up and noticed the trees stopped beyond the Vail of vines and could see the night sky through some bare patches of leaves. Akari was about to pull him toward the vined curtain, when he pulled his hand away from her grip. Akari turned to Lee, slightly surprised.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently, still with a small smile on her face.

"Where are you taking me?" Lee asked, serious, "I want to know."

Akari giggled to herself, she walked up to Lee, "Sorry, I should have asked if you wanted to come." she looked up at him with pleading, slightly childish eyes, "Won't you just see what I'm gonna show you before you decide to leave? I promise you'll like it!"

Lee smiled sheepishly and then sighed, "Alright Akari-san, go on show me..."

"Yea!" Akari said happily, jumping into the air, raising her hands over her head, "OK, here we GO!!!"

Akari ran up behind Lee and pushed him into the vines, stifling her girlie giggles. Lee allowed himself to be pushed forward, not quite seeing why Akari was so excited. Once they were on the other side of the green vines, Lee looked up and his face became as red as a ripe tomato. His mouth dropped and he let out a small gasp at the sight before him.

Before him was a natural hot spring in a clearing larger than the one they were previously in with not many trees surrounding it. Above, in the sky, the stars glowed like billions of gems stuck into a blanket of navy colored Earth. Surrounding the hot spring was a thick blanket of white, undisturbed snow and in the steaming water were several large rocks for one to sit on or prop their body against.

Lee couldn't believe Akari had brought him to such a beautiful place. He turned to her, "Akari-san, this place is amazing. Thank you for bringing me heeeeerrrr_raaaaahhhhhhhHHHHHHH_!!!!! _A-Akari-s-san_?!"

Lee took a step away from Akari, blood beginning to drip out of his nose.

Akari had begun to undress as he had gaped at the hot spring, seeming not to have a care in the world that someone could be around watching them. Her slightly tanned body stood out against the white snow as she stood, in her bra and panties, just beginning to remove her pants, undisturbed by the cold, still smiling. Lee stared at her matching lacy, black undergarments, the sensations from earlier in the evening rushing through his body once again, trying to decide between running up and grabbing her soft body or forcing himself to stay put.

"A-A-Akari-san?" Lee asked in a quivering voice, his hands itching to squeeze her luscious melons.

Akari smiled sweetly and began to walk up to Lee, now only in her undergarments. She unzipped his vest and threw it down to the snow-covered ground, placing her arms around his neck and purposefully pressing her large breasts against Lee's muscled chest. More blood trickled out of Lee's nose as Akari began to rub her thigh against the side of his body. He fought back the urge to move his hand onto her panties and bra and rip them off, now slightly beginning to shake as Akari's hands explored his back and sides. Akari stood on tiptoe and began to lick Lee's neck and cheek.

Akari looked up at Lee, enjoying the torture she was delivering him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the hot spring. She placed one of his hands on her bra and the other on the hem of her panties, whispering sensually to him, "_Rip_ them off. You _know_ you want to. _Do_ it. I _want_ you to..."

She moved his fingers lower into her panties, pushing them up against her womanhood, making him feel her wet pussy. She felt his hand shiver, a shiver that ran throughout his entire body. She moved his other hand over her breast, making his fingers grip tightly on her sensitive skin. She let out a small moan and waited to see what Lee would do.

Lee couldn't take it anymore. He had to release some of the urges inside him; instead of picking Akari up and slamming her onto the ground, shoving his hard member into her tight slit, he moved his fingers further into her wet pussy, receiving a small, yet satisfactory moan from Akari. He smiled, wanting more. With a single movement, he pulled off her bra, then, with the same hand, tore away her panties.

"That's more like it..." Akari moaned as Lee inserted another finger into her, now very wet slit. She moved her hips and began to matched his pumping. He moaning growing louder and louder. Akari now began to undress Lee. She removed the headband around his waist, tossing it away, hearing the metal ting against the snow covered ground. She began to viciously kiss his lips, just barely able to reach his lips as his pumping increased in speed and strength. With his spare hand, Lee began to remove his leg warmers. Akari looked down at the heavy weights wrapped around his legs, she bent down to the ground, Lee following her movements so he could continue pleasuring Akari. As he inserted a third finger, Akari began to untie one of the weights, her panting and moaning driving Lee insane.

She managed to untie the weights, but couldn't bring herself to move them way, the pleasure building up so much that she had no desire to move them away. Lee inserted a fourth finger and pumped so quickly that his hand almost seemed to disappear. Akari cried out in pleasure, reaching her climax several times before Lee slowed to a halt. Akari fell against his muscled body, her breathing irregular and her body already covered in sweat. Lee was shocked at what he had just done; he slowly removed his hand and licked at the cum which coated his fingers.

_It's...good..._ he thought, licking at it some more. He looked at Akari and held two of his fingers up to her mouth, "You taste delicious..." he said with a sensual smile, "Want a taste?"

Akari licked Lee's fingers. She looked up at him and smiled once again. She slid his fingers into her mouth, madly licking at the cum and pretending his fingers were Lee's cock. Lee moaned slightly, feeling his urges swell up again. Akari removed his hand from her mouth and continued removing his clothes. She pulled off his jumpsuit and unraveled the bandages on his arms, tossing everything with the other clothes. She gazed at Lee's well developed muscles, moving her fingers over the ripped abs and toned shoulders. She sat up and steeped into the hot spring. She placed herself against one of the rocks in the center, her shoulders back with her hands under the water.

Lee Looked at Akari before entering the steaming water; her long hair fell over her shoulders, not quite covering her bare breasts, and wrapped around her body, showing the sensual, yet gentle curves of her slender body. Her eyes shone brightly in the dim star light and made Lee want to kiss her lovingly.

He stood. Akari looked down toward his man hood and gasped. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson and her body became rigid. She had never seen Lee naked, thinking no one else had either, and was shocked at his size.

_S-So...large..._ she thought as Lee steeped into the water, approaching her with his erect member. _I-I didn't think...Oh God... I want to pounce on it..._

Lee stopped merely inches in front of Akari's lips, his member brushing against her pussy, and smiled devilishly. He kissed Akari passionately, picking her up slightly and placing his member between her legs, but not inside her. Akari moaned slightly as he slid her over his rock hard member, pressing her body against his. She then broke the kiss and grabbed his cock, placing it at the entrance of her pussy. Lee took no time to ask; the urges stronger than ever, he almost slammed himself into Akari, if it weren't for her scream of pain than held him back. He looked up as tears fell from her eyes, slightly frightened at his harsh action.

"Akari, I-" Lee began, but was silenced by Akari.

"It's fine..." she said through her tears, "The pain will go away..."

After several seconds, Lee began his slow, steady thrusts. Akari began to match his rhythm and wrapped her legs around his waist, her panting and moaning making him go faster. Her moaning became louder and the pitch raised as his manhood dove deeper into her dripping pussy, she felt her climax nearing once again and she dug her nails into his back, the pleasure becoming almost too much for her. Lee felt Akari's climax and also released into her. The two lovers leaned against the rock next to them, slightly sinking into the warm water of the hot spring.

Akari's long hair fell completely over one shoulder, revealing the back of her neck. Lee placed his head on her shoulder and looked down at her back, then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was, what appeared to be, a tattoo of some kind on the base of her neck, right near where one of her shoulder blades met almost with her spine. The tattoo was a strange symbol, one that looked slightly like a seal mark, but smaller and appeared to not be from the Leaf Village.

"Akari-san?" Lee asked, his eyes fixed on the mark.

"Hhmmm?" Akari asked, her breathing beginning to even out. "What is it?"

"What's this mark on the back of your neck?"

Akari eyes widened and she was silent. She looked up into the night sky, her eyes still widening. The sky was only lit by the stars that night, no moon was visible.

_A new moon..._ she thought, sighing and pushing her body away from Lee's. _So it has re-appeared...I have to tell him..._

Akari looked into Lee's confused eyes and began to tell him the secrete she had kept hidden from everyone, even her parents when the were alive.

"What you see on my back is more than just a mark. It is a seal. Within my body is sealed a powerful demon, whom possessed me when I was barely four years old."

Lee was silent. "A demon?"

Akari nodded, "However, this demon is hardly dangerous. It is a particular type of demon, one the people of my clan worshiped and cared for...the demon sealed inside of me is a dragon..."

Akari walked away from Lee, removing her hair from her one shoulder. It fell gently over the seal as she continued her story.

"One day, I was by myself in the woods, looking for some flowers, when he came...He was gentle and kind, he even allowed me to stroke his soft mane. He told me I was going to become weak and that I would die in the future. I told him I did not want to die, and he reassured my that I would live. He told me I had to pay a price; if I would give up my human appearance then I could live on. I agreed to this and was transformed into a powerful dragon like him, but when I gazed at my appearance, I cried. The dragon felt my sadness and returned to my my human skin. He told me I would be able to transform back into my dragon form at will, but that sometimes it would suddenly appear."

Lee stood up, not believing the story Akari was telling him.

"Before the dragon left me, he told me that to stop my form from appearing at random I could make a seal. He gave me directions and then disappeared. After several days, I created the seal and placed it on the back of my neck, where no one would see it. After several days, I noticed it would disappear, only to reappear on the nights of the new moon..." She turned back and faced Lee, "You see why I kept this a secrete Lee? If anyone found out, I would have become an outcast...throw aside...even by my parents...all I ever wanted to do as a child was please those around me...that was the only reason I felt like living...pleasing others...especially the ones I loved dearly ..."

There was about a minuet of silence between them, Lee gazed at Akari with a mixture of disbelief and astonishment and Akari's eyes begged for Lee to believe her story. She had truly loved him, only realizing the feelings she had for him had remained bottled up inside her all along. She walked slowly over to Lee, her arms slightly outstretched.

_Please..._ she begged in her mind, _Please Lee...believe me...I need you to believe me..._

Lee took in a long breath and clasped Akari's small hands in his, pulling her closer to him. He gently kissed her lips then placed her head on his shoulder.

"I believe you Akari-san..." he whispered lovingly, running his fingers through her long, brown hair, "You don't need to worry...I promise I won't leave your side..."

Akari simply buried her head in Lee's shoulder and cried, thankful she had him by her side.

As the two lovers remained in the hot spring, they were unaware of the two Jounin who had been spying on them since they left the Village.

Kakashi Hatake and Genma Shiranui looked at one another, both with expression of surprise and amazement plastered to their faces. Genma looked away from the direction of Akari and Lee, his cheeks a bright red.

"I can't believed Lee scored with Akari. _Akari_ of all people!" he whispered to Kakashi who was jotting notes in a small book. Genma's eyes widened, "Your seriously not going to put this in you book _are_ you?! Its _Akari_ for God's sake!"

Kakashi glanced at Genma with perverted eyes. "That's what makes it so worth including! Imagine; people reading about Akari's deflowering! About how loudly she screamed as Lee-"

Kakashi just realized he was standing up and piratically shouting his proclamation of including Akari in one of his perverted stories. He slowly glanced over at Akari and Lee. Akari's eyes seemed to be like fire and a vein became visible on her forehead and Lee began to crack his knuckles.

Kakashi became rigid, he looked down at Genma who was trying his best to keep out of Akari's sight. "Help...me..." Kakashi whispered. Genma neither moved or spoke, knowing Akari would give him a beating if she saw him, considering he shared an apartment with her.

"I know you're there Genma-sensei..." Akari said placing her hands on her hips, not caring that her breasts were visible to Kakashi. "Don't hide..." Genma slowly got up and turned to Akari, trying not to look at her voluptuous melons. "Now...since you two spied on us and are planning to write about it..." Akari continued, walking out of the hot spring and stepping onto the cold snow, not minding it in the least, "I'm afraid I have no choice to beat both of you to a bloody pulp." She grabbed Kakashi's vest and pulled his face close to her clenched fist.

"_Waitwaitwaitwait_ Akari-chan!!!!" Kakashi begged, making her stop and listen, "I promise Genma and I won't tell anyone about what we saw _or_ publish this story!"

Akari lowered her fist, smiling, "That's better."

"If..." Kakashi continued, "You let us join in your fun."

Lee's and Genma's cheeks flushed a deep red, but were both shamed by the shade of Akari's cheeks. She turned burring eye toward Kakashi who held up his notebook, tauntingly. Akari sighed; she knew she just couldn't snatch that book away from and guessed the only reason he was letting her grab onto his vest was so he could glare at her bare breasts. She admit her defeat and let Kakashi drop to the snow covered earth. She walked over to Lee and talked with him for several seconds. She then turned to Kakashi and Genma, now covering her bare chest and looking away, her cheeks still a deep crimson.

"Alright..." she said, knowing it was the only way to keep their mouths shut.She looked back at Lee with sorry eyes before returning to her clothes and dressing. The hot spring was a place only for her and Lee, no one else. Once Lee and Akari were dressed, the group walked back to the Village, deciding to head to Akari's apartment.

As they walked closer to the apartment, Akari silently cried to herself. This was not the way she wanted to spend her Christmas, but she knew that now there was nothing she could do. It was the only way to make sure her night of pleasure didn't end up in Hishashi's book, and she wanted to keep her sex life private, as any woman might want to do as well.

_Its my only option..._ she though as Genma unlocked the door and opened it, _At least I have some wonderful moments spent with Lee...That's all that matters..._

_That's the end of chapter 4! I ended it so abruptly for several reasons: 1. I ran out of ideas for what's going to happen next. 2. I need to make another NaruHina chapter. 3. the chapter was getting too long._

_If anyone has any suggestions for what should happen with Akari, I'm open for suggestions. Please give me some suggestion!!!!_


	5. Is this Right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. All characters are copyrighted by the owner, except Akari, who is copyrighted by me!

_To all the people who gave me such nice compliments on my writing. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!_

_**Chapter 5: Is this Right?**_

Naruto awoke in the middle on the night. He looked over to Hinata, whose body was pressed against his. Naruto looked at the sleeping Hyuga, his eyes glazed with the love he had for her over the years he knew her. He moved his fingers through Hinata's silky hair, making sure not to disturb her. She looked so peaceful when she slept, so calm and happy.

_Is she this happy because of me?_ Naruto thought, still running strands of her hair through his fingers, _am I her reason of joy?_

Naruto removed the blanket covering him, sighing, and tried to get up without waking his precious Hinata. However, as soon as his body left the bed, Hinata groaned and opened her eyes. She groaned quietly and watched as Naruto, still naked from the night's previous events, as he walked toward his dresser. Naruto pulled out a fresh pair of shorts and put them on.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, sitting up and placing the cover over her bare chest, "What's wrong?"

Naruto did not turn to Hinata after she asked the question. He sighed once again and slowly walked back to the bed. He took Hinata's hands in his and looked into her Lavender eyes with a serious expression, one that Hinata had never seen before.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto began, having some difficulty voicing what he needed to say, "…do…you think…its right for the two of us to be…together?"

Hinata couldn't believe Naruto was asking her this. She felt as if someone had taken a kunai and drove it into her heart. He eyes began to swell with tears and she barely managed to voice her reply.

"N-Naruto-kun….h-how c-could you think s-something like t-that?" her tears began to cascade over her delicate, but flushed cheeks. Naruto cursed himself for asking Hinata such a question and wiped away her tears with one of his hands.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan…" he said, in an apologizing and comforting tone, "its just…you being the Heiress of the Hyuga clan and me being the outcast of the Village…..what will people say about you? How will your father react to this?" Naruto could only imagine the beating her father would give him after learning about how he had slept with his daughter. He flinched at the thought.

"It doesn't matter what others think." Hinata said, sniffling a little bit and placing her hand on the one Naruto was using to dry her eyes, "I don't care what people will say or what father thinks. All that matters to me is that I'm close to you, Naruto-kun. I don't have to be a ninja, I don't have to do anything, as long as I can stay by you throughout everything."

Naruto realized he had just asked another stupid question he knew the answer to. _Of course…_ he thought, smiling gently, _Hinata-chan…I'm sorry I asked…it doesn't matter, as long as we're together…_

Naruto put his strong arms around Hinata's small body, his blue eyes shinning in the dim light that shone through the curtain less window. Hinata let go of the blanket and put her arms around his waist, knowing he would never leave her.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, still holding her tightly.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Is it ok if we spend Christmas day tomorrow with Akari-neesan?" (no idea how its spelled [Naruto sometimes calls Akari older sister, the word I cant spell)

"Of course. I'd love to spend Christmas with Akari-san, I haven't seen her since she left a week ago, I didn't even know she was back."

Naruto and Hinata decided to go over to Akari's the next morning, bringing tea and some instant ramen for lunch and possibly dinner. After deciding when they would go and what thy might do, the two lovers snuggled back up once again and fell asleep in one another's arms, still too tired for more fun, but happy they had one another.

_**Sorry this chapter's so short! I didn't have any new ideas for a NaruXHina love scene. Next chapter will contain more LeeXAkari lemons and Kakashi and Genma torture!!!**_

_**Stay tuned for… Chapter 6: Sweet, and Sensual Revenge! Sex with Kakashi and Genma…?**_


	6. Sex with Kakashi and Genma?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. All characters are copyrighted by the owner, except Akari, who is copyrighted by me!

_To all the people who gave me such nice compliments on my writing. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!_

**CAUTION! this chapter contains LeeXAkari (read before if you don't know this character) lemons! do not read if you are offended by this kind of stuff or if you are under the age of at least 15-16. If not, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6: Sweet and Sensual Revenge: Sex with Kakashi and Genma...?**_

Kakashi and Akari were the first to enter the apartment. Kakashi stared at Akari's ass as she walked over to the closet across the hallway to hang up her coat, smiling pervertedly under his mask.

Akari's apartment was very well kept and was filled with beautiful furniture and family heirlooms from generations passed down in her Royal bloodline for centuries. Genma resided with Akari for about three years now, and lived in a large guest room on the second floor, letting Akari have her privacy downstairs in the master bedroom. Sometimes Naruto would stop by and his room was also upstairs, even at times, the drunk and perverted Jiraiya stop for a night, attempt to mess with her, but end up passing out on her couch and be thrown out the next morning with a hangover after he tried to pick her up once again.

Akari turned to the three men before her and said, "I'm going to change. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Kakashi stopped Akari before she went upstairs, asking, "If its not too much trouble, may I use your bathroom?"

Akari nodded and pointed to a door next to the living room, "Its the door on the left, just before the living room."

Kakashi nodded and walked into the Bathroom. Akari glanced at Lee and they both smiled, the two lovers sneaked up behind Genma...

Kakashi flushed the toilet several minuets after he had first entered, turning to the mirror and washing his hands. Once they were dried, he fixed his hair a bit, and removed his mask, checking to see if he had bad breath; he had always thought Akari was sexy and never thought, never even guessed he'd score with her, he had hoped if he did spend a night alone with her that it would have been a time when he didn't have to threaten her to sleep with her, but he wasn't complaining. He smiled and looked at his young, handsome face, knowing this night would go well. He opened the door and stopped suddenly, his mouth dropping and blood trickling out of his nose.

Akari stood before him, dressed only in a beautiful, red kimono with petals all over it, her large bust showing and her lightly tanned skin showing no white area where a bikini would have been. Her long hair fell loosely over her shoulders and shined with more wetness than it would be normally, her face and body was covered with small droplets of water and her arms, placed on her slightly bent knees, pressed her lusciously large melons together.

Kakashi was speechless at the marvelous sight before him. _Oh God!_ he though as Akari slowly moved toward him, _there's no tan line. She must have been sunbathing naked...OH GOD! Look at those melons, and the water all over her body! Oh god...she's not wearing any panties either!_

"I-I'm ready Kakashi-sensei..." Akari said shyly,Her cheeks flushed slightly. She made the first move: she unzipped Kakashi's vest, pushing her breasts against his chest and gently grabbed the section of his pants where his member should have been. Her other hand began to tug the hem of Kakashi's shirt, pulling it up and she felt his developed muscles with her delicate fingers. She stood on tiptoe and began to move her tongue in circles on his bare neck where his mask had been brought down.

Kakashi took no time delaying his sexual urges. He grabbed Akari, placing one of his hands on a breast, massaging it lovingly and driving the other into her pussy, using three fingers and pleasuring her. As Akari's moans grew louder and stronger, Kakashi's hands moved faster.

Akari stopped moving her tongue and simply wrapped her hands around Kakashi's neck, looking in the doorway of the bathroom and nodding her head. A shadow appeared behind Kakashi, it pulled out a kunai and held it at the back of his neck. Kakashi stopped suddenly, trying to turn his head to see who was holding the kunai, but was stopped when Akari's hands suddenly dived into action; one of her hands seemed to melt into Kakashi's body, with this hand she blocked off all the chakara points in his body.

This technique she had developed when she was training in the mountains before her fifteenth birthday, she called it the "Hidden Dragon Fist Jutsu; 15 Strikes;" she named it this because she had developed the technique so well that she could block off all chakara within fifteen strikes inside the body.

With her other hand she harshly dove into his pants and grabbed his member, her hand now baring larger than normal demonic talons. She lightly poked his dick with a sharp claw, which caused him to stop, fearing he might become a unic any moment if he did something irrational.

Lee and Akari had wide smiles on their faces; they had accomplished their plan of tricking Kakashi and Genma into thinking they would get some of Akari. Akari and Lee forced Kakashi over to the already tied up Genma, who had been silenced by having his mouth tapped shut and was tied around a column near one staircase, and was bound in rope by Lee to a column next to Genma, while Akari kept a tight hold on his precious member, grinning evilly. Once Kakashi was tied up and silenced by another pair of Akari's panties shoved into his mouth and then tapped shut, Akari and Lee stood up, gazing at their dirty work.

"Score one for the Power of Youth!" Lee shouted with a Thumbs up.

Akari nodded, "That's what you get for messing with us Kakashi!" She turned to Genma, "Sorry about all this Genma-sensei, I hope you can forgive me." Genma shrugged and tried to smile, but the tape on his mouth prevented him from doing so. Akari laughed and was glad Genma had forgiven her. She then turned to Kakashi and bent to one of the pockets of his vest, closing her kimono so he wouldn't get another glance, unzipped the pocket and pulled out the notebook he was writing in when he was spying on Akari and Lee earlier in the evening. Kakashi tried to tell her not to take it, but it only came out as muffled screams. Akari lifted the notebook in front of Kakashi, grinning smugly. She took her spare hand and snapped her fingers; the little black book burst into flames and floated to the ground in a small pile of ashes.

Everyone was gazing in amazement at Akari. Lee looked at the two Jounin, pointing blankly at Akari, "_I'm_ not even sure how she did that..." Akari wiped her hands and placed them on her hips, still smiling. Lee turned away from the two tied up Jounin and began to walk toward the staircase, saying, "Akari, let's go upstairs, we can leave these two here till morning." Akari grabbed Lee's wrist before he got two steps away from her. Lee turned to Akari confused, when Akari pulled him over to her and wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pushing her breasts against his chest and licking his neck.

"A-Akari-san?" Lee asked, his urges building again.

Akari glanced over at the tied up Genma and Kakashi, "This could be the ultimate torture, Lee-kun...you and I, having sex in front of them. We'd get our pleasure and punish them at the same time, what do you say?" After she finished this sentence, she rubbed her womanhood over Lee's progressing boner, her breasts squishing against his chest, her hands exploring his abs and her tongue going lower down his neck.

Lee dove in immediately; he pulled off Akari's kimono, revealing every inch of her naked body, and dove three fingers of his right hand into her pussy, placing his left over her breast, massaging it lovingly. Akari moaned loudly, pulling off his vest and matching his pumping by swaying her hips up and down on his hand.

Kakashi and Genma began to feel surges of pleasure rush through their bodies as they watched Akari and Lee, struggling with the rope around their bodies, attempting to jump in and join the fun, but unable to move.

Akari took her clawed hand and made all the talons vanish accept for one; she used this talon to cut Lee's jumpsuit open, she then began to kiss all over his chest and swirl her tongue over his nipples playfully and sensually. Lee inserted another finger into Akari's dripping pussy and began to thrust faster than before, his member becoming harder as Akari's moans became louder and more passionate. Eventually, Lee's hard cock ripped through the rest of the jumpsuit and rested against Akari's stomach, already beginning to leak some of its sweet nectar onto her soft skin. Akari retracted the last claw on her hand and grabbed his member, slowly moving her hand up and down, but quickening her speed and Lee's hand continued to pump faster.

Lee's torn jumpsuit fell down to his ankles and he simply kicked it off, still moving his hand faster and groaning as Akari's tongue devoured his neck and shoulders, her hand still moving faster and faster on his still hardening member. Lee now began to move his hand so quickly that it seemed to disappear. Akari screamed in pleasure as she climaxed onto Lee's hand, trying to keep moving her hand on his member, but slowing down as her energy faded from her as her climax finished.

Lee knew his climax could come later, but knew he had to give Akari more, the first time she had reached her orgasm several times before they finished foreplay. He picked her up and sat her on a chair right next to Kakashi and Genma. He made her lean back slightly and began to kiss her madly; he began at her lips, then slowly moved to her neck and collarbone, now beginning to lick her, and all the while receiving moans from his beloved Akari. After that, his tongue found its way to her left breast, he began to lick the nipple, while massaging the other with his right hand. Akari began to moan at a higher pitch, she pressed his head onto her breast, wanting more.

At this point, Kakashi and Genma were well into hard, and slightly painful, boners. They struggled madly with the ropes, but couldn't break free. Lee smiled at their muffled screams and still continued.

He now began to suck on Akari's breast, moving his tongue all over as he suckled her tenderly. Akari moans grew louder as he continued, switching to the other breast, she felt her climax building. Lee knew she was going to have her orgasm and it was the perfect time to have it. He lowered himself to her womanhood, inserting two fingers into her soaked pussy, he pleasured her, inserting another finger every time her moaning grew louder and her body began to twitch. He now inserted his tongue, making it as hard as he could, and searched for her spot, her moaning still getting louder. Lee moved his tongue over a spot that made her almost scream and decided that was it, he began madly playing with that spot.

"L-Lee-Kun!" Akari screamed, throwing her head back, "I-I"m cumming!!!"

Lee removed his fingers and placed his mouth in her pussy. Akari's legs wrapped around his head and her back arched as she screamed loudly, reaching her orgasm. Lee licked every bit of her juices, peering up at her with a sensual, yet loving smile. Akari smiled weakly, breathing heavily, she glanced at Genma and Kakashi and began to laugh, Lee followed her gaze and laughed along.

Genma and Kakashi didn't see what was so funny, but soon found out when they looked down at their pants. They both had large stains on their crotches; the torture had become so much that they climaxed once Akari had screamed in pleasure. They looked at one another, their faces red with embarrassment.

Akari got up and crawled over to the both of them. She gave them a sexy glance and spread her legs slightly apart, still on all fours, her breasts pressed slightly together. "Its a shame you couldn't put that cum inside me," she said sexually, "then you wouldn't have that stain."

"But I can."

Before Akari could turn around, Lee placed his hands on her hips and entered her from behind. Akari gasped, from surprise, pleasure and a bit of pain, but got over it once Lee began his thrusting. She remained on her knees, her moaning driving Lee to thrust faster and harder, Genma and Kakashi watched lustfully as Akari's melons bounced forward and back, hypnotizing and making them horny again. Akari soon stood up on her knees and grabbed the back of Lee's head with her arms, turning her head so she could kiss him tenderly. Lee responded to Akari's kiss and moved his hands from her hips to her breasts, massaging them and receiving a muffled yelp from Akari, causing him to still thrust harder and faster. Akari was drowning in pleasure, the feeling of Lee's hard member inside her made her crave him more than ever. She matched his thrusts and rocked her hips up and down, making his hard cock drive as deep as it could into her soaked pussy. She piratically screamed every time he penetrated her, her juices now dripping onto her thighs and sliding down her legs and her body was beaded with sweat.

Lee continued his powerful thrusts, still penetrating deeper into Akari, grunting as he thrust foreword, still kissing and massaging Akari tenderly. Akari now couldn't keep herself on her knees and went back on all fours, now allowing Lee better entrance and more powerful thrusts. Lee replaced his hands on her hips and thrust with such strength and power that Akari screamed and climaxed, causing Lee to do the same. Lee breathed heavily and still remained inside Akari, waiting for her to catch her breath. Once Akari was ready, they repeated this action, each reaching their orgasm several times before lying on top of one another, exhausted, on the couch.

Akari looked deeply into Lee's eyes, knowing there was no one who could pull her apart from him. She smiled sweetly and kissed Lee before falling asleep in his arms, satisfied with the torment she had dealt to Kakashi and Genma and pleased she had Lee with her this Christmas and, hopefully, for the ones in the future.

Kakashi and Genma gazed at Lee and Akari as they fell asleep, crying to themselves. Their pants now had much larger stains than they did when the two lovers first began and were ashamed that they were unable to control themselves. They looked at one another and knew what they would do to get back at these two. They waited until morning, the perfect time to begin...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akari felt like she had the best night's sleep ever. She awoke the next morning, not feeling Lee's body under her's. She guessed that he had already gotten up, so she didn't worry. She got up off the couch, still naked and picked up her kimono off the floor. She put it on and walked into the bathroom to relieve herself. After several minuets, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands, she looked into the mirror and noticed how much her hair had been messed up and began to fix it. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she opened the door and walk out, but froze when she looked over to the pillars where Kakashi and Genma had been tied up.

The two Jounin were gone. Their ropes laid on the floor in two piles and there was no trace of where they went.

Akari's hair instantly became messy again, she looked around desperately, knowing they could possibly pop out of nowhere. She took a step back toward the bathroom and felt herself bump into something. Or someone.

Akari slowly turned her head and came face-to-face with Kakashi, who had a big smile on his face. Akari smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry...?"

Kakashi shook his head and grabbed onto her wrists, holding her tightly so she could not escape him. He turned her to the wall and pushed her against it, holding her arms above her head so her kimono opened slightly. Akari was scared slightly, he was much stronger, no matter what kind of demon power was sealed inside her, and she had not quite found how to release the power inside her at any moment; she was helpless against his skills and power.

"Pay back." Kakashi said before forcefully kissing her, pressing his body against her's. Akari tried to fight back, but was helpless in his grip. Kakashi forced her from the wall to the hardwood floor, riping off her kimono and lowering himself to her breasts, licking them. Akari closed her eyes and stifled her moans, trying not to give in and praying Lee was somewhere near by. Akari opened her eyes and saw above her Genma and Lee, both looking sad and regretful. Akari didn't understand why they were like that and missed Kakashi's signal to them.

Genma bent down to Akari and lifted her body up, he sat on the floor and placed her ass over his crotch, he began to massage her breasts and licked her neck from behind. Akari now quietly began to moan, unable to stop herself. Kakashi removed his vest and gloves, he went in and kissed Akari, slipping three fingers into her pussy and pleasuring her with quick and powerful movements. Akari's stifled moans grew louder as the two men continued their foreplay. Genma now unzipped his pants and pulled out his member, he slipped it, with a bit of difficulty, into her ass and began his thrusts. Akari had never had this kind of sex before, but loved it, even though it was a bit painful at first, and her moaning still grew louder. Kakashi now pulled out his dick, removed his fingers from Akari's dripping pussy, and shoved his cock into her, receiving a scream from Akari. It was too much for her, having two cocks inside her was a feeling she never wanted to leave her. As her screaming grew louder, Lee now dove in; he pulled out his member and forced it into Akari's mouth, pushing her head up and down on it.

Akari smiled to herself as this harsh, new sex game continued; although she felt as if she was getting raped, she didn't want to stop, she wanted more and more pleasure. After several of her climaxes, all three men released on and into her. Akari leaned her body back onto Genma, her body covered with sweat and semen and her breathing heavy. She looked up at Kakashi, thinking it was all finished, and tried to get up, but Kakashi forced her back down.

"We're not thought yet, Akari-chan." He said lustfully.

Another round had begun and Akari was beginning to wish it was over, when suddenly two voices yelled from the hallway near the front door.

"YEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! KAKASHI-SENSEI?! GENMA?! LEE?!"

All four adults looked toward the doorway and saw a shocked Hinata and Naruto, both carrying tea and ramen. Hinata let go of the food in her arms and fainted on the spot, Naruto quickly caught her before she hit the floor, but still remained shocked at the sight before him.

There was an awkward silence for several minuets. Akari broke the silence, she slowly removed Lee's member from her mouth and said calmly, "I think you should go Kakashi-sensei. You too Genma-sensei."


	7. What the Hell Akari!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. All characters are copyrighted by the owner, except Akari, who is copyrighted by me!

_To all the people who gave me such nice compliments on my writing. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!_

_Sorry if you don't like my OC thing, but I just felt like putting her in on such a romantic story! _

_**Chapter Seven: What the Hell Happened Akari?**_

Lee, Naruto and the still unconscious Hinata sat together in the living room of Akari's apartment, Genma and Kakashi had left, after a small beating and talk with Akari, and Akari had gone to make some tea. Lee was wearing a blue shirt sweater and slim fitting jeans, both which belonged to Genma, who let him borrow them. Akari came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of tea and several sweet treats, she was now wearing a white v-neck, a lavender, unbuttoned sweater shirt and a blue skirt.

She placed the tray down just as Hinata was coming to.

"Yeeee!" She gasped, throwing her arms around Naruto's neck, "Naked...people...too...explicit...sex...too...many...guys..."

Naruto comforted Hinata for several minuets as Akari silently poured tea for everyone. Once Hinata was calm, Naruto let go of her so she could sit normally on the couch and stared Akari down. Akari flinched at his gaze and was about to see if he wanted tea, when he suddenly voiced what was on his mind.

"What the hell was that all about Akari-neechan? We come in to welcome you a merry Christmas, and Hinata and I find you having a four-some!"

Akari stuttered her response, "N-Naruto! It wasn't my fault! He saw me and Lee...well...you know...and was going to put what he saw in a book! We tried to tie them up, but they got loose and it was my only choice!"

"BUT WITH KAKASHI?!OF ALL PEOPLE?!?!?!?!?!"

Akari glared at Naruto, "Well you could have called to tell you were coming!"

"W-Well...you don't just go about having sex with three guys all the time!"

Akari was now up on her feet, Naruto followed her movements, placing his hands on the coffee table as she did, and glaring into her bright blue eyes and baring his natural fangs.

Hinata and Lee cowered in fear during this argument, both knowing not to get anywhere near or in this fight, they talked quietly with one another, drinking tea and eating some of Akari's delicious deserts.

"I'm starting to think you're not worthy of being called 'big sis.'" Naruto growled.

"And I'm starting to think of all the money you owe me for the ramen I bought you!"

"You wanna go?" Naruto threatened.

"I bet you wouldn't last five minuets fighting me without using any jutsus or you demon chakara!"

"YOUR ON!!!"

Akari and Naruto cleared an area in the living room, each removing between an article or several articles of clothing to prepare for the fight. Naruto removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his developed muscles and Akari pulled off her sweater and shirt, removing her skirt, revealing short-shorts and wearing a black tank top, she cracked her knuckles and motioned for Naruto to approach.

"Bring it on, Blondie!"

Hinata and Lee looked at their loved ones, eager to watch the battle before them. Hinata took her first sip of tea and smiled, saying to Akari, "Akari-san! I love this tea! Did you grow it?"

"Why yes I did Hinata! I'll lend you some if you'd like!"

"That would be wonderful! Thank you Akari-san"

Akari gave a quick thumbs up and dodged Naruto's lunge, nimbly landing on the hardwood floor, while Naruto crashed against it. He quickly got back up and tried again, but once again, Akari dodged. She turned in the air, grabbed his arms and spun him around, throwing him onto another couch and making him tip it over. He fell on the ground with a thud, but was up in an instant, leaping toward her. Akari tried to dodge him, but he caught onto her ankles before she could successfully get away. She hit the floor and turned on her back, trying to kick out of Naruto's strong grip, but not able to. She then got up on her arms and spun her body with all her might. Naruto, who still was holding onto Akari's ankles, spun with her. Akari landed on her ass, her ankles free from Naruto's grip, while he landed face down on the hard floor.

Akari got up and sat on top of Naruto's back, pulling him into a painful and inescapable hold.

"Say Uncle!" Akari taunted, knowing he couldn't beat her now.

"Never!" Naruto said, through painful struggles.

Akari twisted his arms into an even more uncomfortable position, "Say UNCLE!"

"OK! OK! I GIVE!" Naruto said through buckets of tears.

"Say pretty please!"

"Akari-oneesan!!!!!!"

Akari let him go, getting off his back and putting her clothes back on, smiling at her accomplishment. Naruto tried to push himself up, but couldn't, all the strength was gone from his arms. He tried once more, but stopped when he saw Akari's hand. He looked up and saw Akari's familiar, sweet smile, he smile as well and took her hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. Akari handed him his shirt and jacket and ruffled his hair.

"That's my brother..." she said happily, offering him a cup of warm tea. "Tea?"

Naruto, Lee, Hinata and Akari all laughed, knowing this Christmas wouldn't easily be forgotten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the morning battle, the rest of the day went on peacefully. Hinata and Akari spent time in the kitchen getting Christmas dinner ready, and Lee and Naruto went into town to buy gifts for the girls. At around four in the afternoon, Hinata and Akari were in the kitchen, getting the rest of dinner prepared, when Akari started a conversation.

"So, Hinata-chan," she began, cutting some carrots and celery, "How was Naruto last night?"

Hinata dropped a pot she was holding and became completely rigid. Akari smiled to herself. "H-How d-did you k-know a-about what N-Naruto and I d-did last n-night?" Hinata stuttered, slowly turning to Akari, who still chopping vegetables.

"I know, because Lee and I were the one's who set you two up! Could you pass me the salt and pepper?"

Hinata handed Akari the selected seasonings, "You and Lee? So..._you_ were the one's who put up the mistletoe!"

"That's right!"

Hinata was silent for several moments. She picked up the pot she had dropped and filled it up with water, placing it next to Akari before returning to the cupboard and closing the door. Akari filled the pot with the chopped vegetables and realized she was missing some ingredients, she turned to another cupboard and was hugged by Hinata before she could open the door. Akari looked down at Hinata, wondering what the hug was for.

"Thank you Akari-san..." Hinata said, her eyes pouring out tears, "Thank you so much..."

Akari smiled and held Hinata in her arms until she was ready to start cooking again.

**_Meanwhile, in another part of town..._**

Lee and Naruto were walking down the frosted streets with many differently wrapped packages in their arms, large smiles on their faces at their accomplishment of buying the perfect gifts for their lovers. Naruto suddenly stopped and looked in a shop window, Lee stopped and looked in with him.

"Oh my god..." Naruto said, staring at the items on the other side of the glass window, "They'd be perfect for Hinata and Akari."

Lee looked suspiciously at Naruto, "Naruto?"

"Yea Lee?"

"This is a Sex Shop. You're not seriously thinking of getting them those, are you?"

Naruto pointed at a box of edible panties, "But they come in different flavors. We could get them some and have more for other times in bed with them."

Lee sighed, "You don't buy a girl edible panties for Christmas, or any holiday for that matter."

"You're right, Lee..." Naruto moved over to another part of the window, his eyes gleaming and drool falling out of his mouth, "You get a girl something like _THAT_!"

Lee looked over at what Naruto was now pointing at, and felt his urges surge through his body, blood began to trickle out of his nose as naughty images popped into his mind. Naruto was pointing at two pairs of sexy and revealing leather outfits; these articles of clothing consisted of nothing but chains and leather straps and belts, with patches of feathers or lace attached at ends.

Lee was silent for several moments before asking, "Do you think we have enough money?"

"It says that everything is on sale, so hopefully we'll have enough."

The two walked inside and walked up to the counter, Lee's nose began to trickle more blood as he glanced around at all the sex toys, while Naruto rang the service bell. An old man, in his mid fifties appeared from the room in the back, he had long white hair and a large mole on his face, he stopped when he saw the two young ninjas before him.

"Naruto!"

"Jiraiya?! What are you doing owning a place like this?"

"Oh I just work here part time during the holidays and on the weekends. Say Rock Lee! I never thought I'd see you here. So, what can I do for the two of you?"

Naruto pointed to two sets of the skimpy outfits, "We'd like two of those outfits please. They're for our girlfriends."

Jiraiya pulled down the two outfits the boys selected and put them in separate bags, "Wow, I never thought I'd see you guys in here buying such things for your girlfriends. So, who are they?"

"I'm with Hinata." Naruto said, taking one of the bags and handing the other to Lee, who was now wiping away the blood coming from his nose.

"Nice. And who are you with these days Lee?"

"I'm with Akari."

Jiraiya's mouth dropped. "No _WAY_! You tapped _Akari_! Oh GOD! I'd give _anything_ to be with a hot babe like her! How loudly did she scream? Tell me! _Tell ME_!"

Naruto brought Jiraiya out of his perverted conversation by asking, "How much?"

"Well, today they'd usually sell for about 100 total, but since I know you guys so well, I'll only sell them to you for 50 all together."

Naruto looked down at the money they had and saw they had just enough. He paid Jiraiya and pulled Lee out of the shop, saying goodbye and heading back to Akari's apartment. Once Naruto and Lee got to the door of the apartment, they were instantly welcomed by Akari and Hinata, who had dressed themselves in wonderful dresses and smelled like peppermint and cookies. They placed the presents under Akari's tree and sat down for a wonderful dinner, all the while chattering happily. Once dinner was over, they all sat down and began to open presents, Akari and Hinata's presents mostly consisted of either knitted garments or food, but there was an occasional gift of a video game for Naruto, a set of barbells for Lee and a pair of their panties wrapped up in wonderful ribbon for each boy. Lee and Naruto's presents were a combination of jewelry, chocolates, brushes and other hair accessories, and romantic movies they had both wanted to own ever since they were released.

It soon came to a point when Hinata and Naruto were ready to leave. At about ten at night, they left for Naruto's apartment, thanking Akari and Lee for a wonderful time and saying they would see them the next morning. Akari and Lee said goodbye and went back inside, they began cleaning up the wrapping paper they had missed, when Lee decided it was time to give Akari his Last present...

Naruto let Hinata enter first. He hung up his coat and closed the door behind him, pulling out the present he had gotten from Jiraiya's shop and following Hinata into the living room. She sat on the couch and looked up at Naruto, wondering what he was holding behind his back.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked, "What have you got there?"

Naruto sat next to Hinata and handed her the wrapped parcel. "Its my last present for you this year. I hope you like it."

Hinata took the package and unwrapped it, her face becoming as red as a cherry as she saw what was inside. "N-Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto looked at Hinata with devilish eyes, "Wanna go? You, wearing that, right here, right now?"

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto, "I'll get dressed." She got up and ran into the bathroom. Naruto couldn't believe Hinata was going for something like this, but her got to work.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Akari looked down at the outfit Lee had given her. She was speechless; she never though he was so perverted that he would buy her something like this, but the thought of him doing so drove her mad with lust. She pounced onto Lee, kissing him madly and rubbing her pussy against his manhood. Lee broke her kiss and pointed down at the outfit. Akari smiled and ran into the bathroom to change.

"My room is the first door on the right, just down that hallway." Akari pointed out before shutting the door.

Lee ran down the hall into Akari's room, getting ready for the night of pleasure.

_**That's the end of Chapter Seven! Sorry there was no sex, but defiantly next chapter: NaruXHina Lemons Ahead!!!!!!!**_

_**Next Chapter: Naruto Strapped up Hinata!**_


	8. Naruto's Strapped up Hinata

**OMG SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. All characters are copyrighted by the owner, except Akari, who is copyrighted by me!

_Sorry if you don't like my OC thing, but I just felt like putting her in on such a romantic story! _

**CAUTION! this chapter contains NaruXHina lemons! do not read if you are offended by this kind of stuff or if you are under the age of at least 15-16. If not, enjoy!**

This chapter also includes a tiny bit of NejixTenten

_**Chapter Eight: Naruto's Strapped up Hinata!**_

Naruto quickly began to set the mood. He closed the curtains, cleared off some counter space, fixed up the couch and lit a candelabra that was on a cabinet across the room. He then opened his jacket and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt when he heard Hinata's muffeled cries from the bathroom.

He walked to the door and knocked, asking, "Hina-chan? Is everything ok?"

Hinata's reply was slightly muffeled, but was clear enough to understand, "I-I don't know what y-you'll think. Y-You won't say mean things...w-will you?"

"Like what?" Naruto was slightly confused.

"You w-won't call me a slut, will you?"

Now he understood. He smiled and said, calmly and lovingly, "Hinata, it doesn't matter what you wear, or how you act. Nothing you do will ever make me think you are a slut or anything. You will always be my Hinata. Nothing will ever chane that."

Naruto stepped back as Hinata opened the door and forced himself not to drop his jaw wide open, however blood escaped from his nose.

Hinata's outfit consisted of only leather straps and several patches of feathers: her breasts were almost squished together and her nipples were peeking out from behind the leather that covered them, her shaved womanhood was revealed through the pantie-less bottom and the straps wrapped around her curved body and thin shoulders. The feather patches resided on the sides of Hinata's hips and gave her a sort of girlie, yet sexy look. The leather straps came together at the neck and created some sort of choker that had several large feathers peeking out from the bottom. The elegent feathers matched Hinata's lavender eyes and made the Heirress of the Hyuuga clan appear so graceful, dispite that she was bound in a leather sex outfit.

[Pause

Alex: KYAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 Why? -pout-

Allison: SEXINESS!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! -faint-

Me: WAT?!?! Wat r u guys doin here?

Alex: Hinata's a WHORE BAG?!?!

Allison: BUT A SEXY WHOREBAG?!?!

Hinata: WAAAAAAAA!!!! How could you say such mean things about me?!?! -cries-

Naruto: U ALLL TEH SUX!!! -middle finger-

Alex: Well, you're a stupid face. And besides, I blame the author. -point-

Me: -anger level rising- Hey now...

Akari: HEY! I don't know who you are, even though I'm the author's OC, but you can't say mean things about Rosie-sama!

Me: Since when hav u been callin me "Sama?" --

Akari: I'm not even sure... --;

Lee: NOT TO WORRY! -points finger into the air- THE POWER OF **_YOUTH_** WILL SOLVE THIS PROBLEM!!!!

Alex: Shaddupp!!! -throws jelly-filled donut bomb-

Me: -about to explode- When did we gt thos???

Kiba: -munchin' on a dog biscuit- arf! Whatd yiiaa misssz?

Alex: -gasps- Kiba-kun!!! -glomps- -squeals-

Jiraiya: -walks by- Hey guys what's happennnnniiiiiAAAAKKKKHHHH!!! OMFG!! ROFFELMAO! HINATA?!?!11 -stares -

Hinata: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Naruto: OMFG! JIRAIYA PERV! -hits with uber mallet-

Kiba: -muchin- Whoooo rrr teh jjjeeewwwww? -pokes Alex-

Alex: Ehhh . . . whaa?

Kiba: -swallows- who r u?

Alex: Shaddup n00btard. -stuffs another doggy biscuit in mouth- Good boy!! -pets affectionately-

Allison: -looks Akari's outfit from sex shop- OOOOO!!! SHMEX CLOTHES!!!!

Akari: HEY GIVES THOSE BACK!!!!1111

Me: -inhales 3 bottles of asprin- I. CAN'T. TAKE. MUCH. MORE. OF. _**THIS**_.

Sasuke: OMFG!11 I am teh 1337!! I pwn a11 u n00bs w/ ma uber 1337 sword of...PWNAGE!!!! -throws sticks everyone, laughs insainly-

All: . . . . . . . . . . SHADDUP n00btard!!111 -kicks and throws jelly-filled donut bombs-

Sasuke: I...haz...teh...uber...1337...hax-no-jutsu!111 -dies-

Me: -Implodes and takes everyone with her-

Kakashi: That wz weird...

Genma: uhhhh...ya...

Alex: -even louder gasps- Kakashi-kun!! -leaves Kiba behind and tackles-

Kakashi: -insert pussy scream here-

Alex: -rapes Kakashi- RAPE!!!!!!

Genma: 0.o . . . . . . . -turns to readers- Back to the show?

[Play

Hinata blushed furiously as she stepped out of the safety of the bathroom, hiding her embarrased expression behind strands of her bangs. "N-Naruto-kun..." she asked shyly, her knees starting to buckle slightly, "w-what do you think?"

Naruto was completly speechless. He had never thought, no, never dreamed he'd get Hinata doing something like this. His eyes wandered from her thin shoulders, to her squashed breasts to her feathery waist, his member becoming harder each second that passed. He slowly walked towards her. His hands found her hips and her pushed her against the wall, he gazed deeply into her lavender eyes, ignoring her crimson cheeks, and kissing her passionatly.

Hinata immeaditly responded to his kiss. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair and wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pulling him in tightly, the reddness in her cheeks fadeing slowly. Naruto moved one of his hands from Hinata's hips to the leg she wrapped around him and slid his hand over her soft skin, recieving a small, stiffeled moan from her. His other hand began to explore Hinata's stomach and breasts, it stopped over the leather strap. Naruto broke the kiss and picked up Hinata, carried her over to the couch and laid her gently down. He climbed on top of her, gazing lovingly into her glistening eyes.

Hinata ran her fingers from Naruto's hair to his wide, strong shoulders, to the opened part of his shirt. She put her delicate on the buttons and slowly began to undo them, she raised her neck and tenderly kissed Naruto's collarbone, making him quiver slightly as he messed with the straps binding Hinata's lucious melons. When Hinata finally unbuttoned Naruto's shirt all the way, Naruto managed to remove Hinata's outfit.

_Maybe the edible panties would have been a better idea..._ Naruto thought, tossing Hinata's leather sex outfit, _it seems like too much trouble to get it on and off. I don't see why people buy things like thi--OHMYGOD!!_

Naruto no longer thought of his reason for buying Hinata something so perverted. Instead, Naruto now focused on Hinata's hands diving into his pants and taking hold of his member.

He allowed Hinata to turn him over so she sat on top of him, her slightly pale, naked body glowing slightly in the dim candlelight. Naruto laid his head back as Hinata kissed all over his chest, he moaned slightly as she removed his pants and moved her hand up and down on his hard member.

Hinata brought herself down to Naruto's member, she licked it, having it quiver in her delicate hands. She smiled at this and devoured the entire thing, making Naruto moan slightly. Naruto took Hinata's head and pushed it up and down on his member, hearing small moans from Hinata, which drove him to insanity. Hinata allowed Naruto to push her head, her moans growing louder each time his member probed deeper into her mouth. Naruto began to move Hinata's head faster and also began to thrust slightly, forcing it deeper into her mouth. He though he felt the back of her throat, but kept going faster, feeling his climax building.

Hinata moans grew louder as Naruto forced his dick farther into her mouth, she almost gaged when it touched the back of her throat, but kept sucking on him as he went faster.

"Uhhh...Hinata...mmmmnnnn..." Naruto said through moans, "I-I...cumming!"

Naruto now forced Hinata's head all the way onto his member. Hinata was surprised at this and tried to pull off, but waited as Naruto climaxed into her mouth. She gaged as his seed, shot down her throat and mamaged to pull away from Naruto, coughing slightly. Naruto looked at Hinata, realizing what he had done, was too sudden. He bent down to her and put his hand on her thin shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata," he said looking towards the floor, embarrased and ashamed, "I guess I...I just..."

Hinata wiped her mouth and looked up at Naruto, smiling.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. It was just a little bit weird, maybe the next time we do it, it'll be better."

Naruto smiled. _Hinata... you're so forgiving..._

Hinata stood up and walked over to a chair near the livingroom window, Naruto followed intently, wondering what Hinata was planning. She turned to him and motioned for him to sit down in the chair. Naruto sat, looking up and the beautiful Hyuuga Heiress, glad he had her out of anyone in the Village to spend his Christmas with.

Hinata mounted Naruto, sitting, so her breasts were in his face. Naruto took one of her melons in his left hand and began to massage it, wile he licked the other, Hinata's moans making him want more. Once Hinata felt Naruto's hardening member against her, she began to lower herself onto it. Naruto felt Hinata's wet, hot pussy with his member and began to thrust it deeper into her. Hinata rocked her hips up and down in synch with Naruto, forcing his member deeper into her.

They continued their thrusts amd movements in this position for longer than half an hour, resting for several minuets in between rounds before continuing. After they grew tired of this position, Naruto tried entering her from behind, which Hinata enjoyed greatly. They had just begun a second round of this pleasuring fun, when Neji and Tenten walked past Naruto's apartment.

Neji had spent his Christmas with Tenten, like he had the past few years, and was having a pretty good evening; he had taken Tenten on a walk through the park after a wonderful dinner and they were just heading back to Tenten's house.

"Neji," Tenten said, placing her head on his shoulder, "thank you for such a wonderful Christmas, this has got to be the best I've ever had."

Neji smiled and blushed slightly, "It was all worth it, to get to spend this holiday with yo-"

Neji suddenly stopped and turned to Naruto's apartment. "Do you here that?"

The two stopped and listened. Loud, yet muffeled moans of pleasure were comming from the living room area. The two shared a deep shade of red when they realized what was going on.

"Ugh..." Tenten scoffed, "Some people have no sence. Why can't they go to the bedroom?" Ten ten looked toward the apartment, "Hey wait a minuet, isn't this Naruto's apartment?"

Neji's eyes narrowed and he listened to the female's voice, "That voice sounds very fimilliar..."

Neji activated his Byakugan to see whom the woman might have been, without letting Tenten notice in case she became jelous. Once he had a quick look at the woman in Naruto's apartment, he bacame rigid. Tenten noticed this.

"Neji? What's-" She steped back once she noticed a massive increase of chakara build up around Neji. She knew something was up, and didn't want to get in the middle of it, concidering how much chakara Neji was generating.

"WellthanksNejiIhadawonderfultimeIguessI'llseeyoutomorrowBYE!!!!" Tenten said in one breath before she dashed madly down the street and out of sight.

"**_NAR-U-TO..._**" Neji said, the chakara around him reaching a terrifying level.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Akari was in the bathroom, looking at the outfit that had been given to her as a Christmas present. Suddenly she shivered horribly, her body became rigid with fear and she her knees began to knock together.

"I have a feeling something very bad is going to happen," she said as she put on her new 'present.'

_**Back at Naruto's Apartment . . .**_

Naruto and Hinata had been at it for a good hour now, both of them were covered in sweat and Hinata layered with Naruto's seed. The two were both about to climax, for the thirty-ith time, when suddenly Naruto's door broke down and shattered into hundreds of pieces. The two lovers stopped and looked to the doorway, both instantly becoming as white as ghosts.

There in the doorway of Naruto's apartment, staring at the two with combinations of complete rage and shock, stood Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga.

Neither Hinata or Naruto moved, which made the two intruders generate more amouts of chakara then they currently had, which was quite a lot. Suddenly Hinata moved her body so she wasn't leaning out over the chair, that small movement seemed to trigger the explosions within Neji's and Hiashi's minds.

_**"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Both outraged Hyuugs's yelled, charging towards the two.

Naruto barely managed to leap away from the two outraged men. He crashed through the window, carrying the naked Hinata, wearing nothing but his boxers, out into the cold winter night. He did even think to look back, but only focused , not caring if people could hear him:

**_"THIS WASN'T HOW I PLANNED MY CHRISTMAS TO BE AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

_OMFG THAT'S THE EIGHTH CHAPTER!_

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY x 10 to the 80 billiongazillionth power!!!!!!!!!!**

**I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WORK ON THE STORY CUZ HIGHSCHOOL IS SUCH A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Stay tuned for the next chapter [which will come sooner, I swear to GOD IT WILL!!!!!!!!: _WHERE IS THAT BAST-OMG Akari's Boobs_

...yes that is the title...

K the thing w/ an interruption was partially my idea, bt also paritally my friends...i think...

nywayz...

Allison and Alex are my friends who I had to include.

I just had to make Sasuke a n00btard and had to include Jiraiya, but im not sure how we came up with jelly filled donut bombs...


	9. WHERE IS THAT BASTOMG Akari's boobs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. All characters are copyrighted by the owner, except Akari, who is copyrighted by me!

_Sorry if you don't like my OC thing, but I just felt like putting her in on such a romantic story! _

_**Chapter Nine: WHERE IS THAT BAST-OMG Akari's Boobs**_

Akari hummed softly to herself as she finished strapping on her "present" from Lee. Suprisingly, she got it on correctly on the first try. Unlike Hinata's outfit, Akari's had slightly a bit more coverage, and also came in two pieces.

The bottom half had a belt mad of a leather and the rest was composed of very easily see-through black lace. The top was also made of leather straps and black lace. The straps formed a sort of halter top and, as a result, made Akari's breasts push up against each other, making them look larger and sexier. Her breasts were barely covered with the black lace, which tied together in a bow that could easily be pulled to reveal Akari's "prized" mounds.

Akari sighed, wondered if Hinata was given the same gift as her, and thought of what the two lovers were doing.

Suddenly, she heard the sound. The sound that was so horrifically terrifying, that it made Akari jump onto her toilet, and shake horribly.

"_**NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Akari looked out of her bathroom window and saw what made her jump. She stared out the window, her eyes wide and filled with an expression of...embarrasment.

"Naruto...you could have at least thrown a blanket onto Hinata..._baka_..."

Akari grabbed her biggest towel, slung it over her shoulder, opened the bathroom door and walked to her front door, knowing Naruto would come here, to her. She sighed as she took hold of the doornob, counting down...

"3...2...1..._now_."

Akari opened the door as Naruto, with the completely frightened and naked Hinata held in his arm, came running inside, his face as white as Hinata's pale skin, screaming:

"OHMYGODAKARII'MSOSORRYTOBARGEINGLIKETHISBUTPLEASEHIDEUSCUZNEJIANDHIASHIARERIGHTBEHINDUS!"

Akari tossed the towel over to Naruto as he ran upstairs, not slowing even one bit, with the still petrified Hyuuga in his arms, and sighed, closing the door, placing her hand on her forehead.

_I was hoping this wouldn't happen till later in their relationship..._ Akari thought as she began to hear the footsteps of Hiashi and Neji approaching her door.

Hiashi and Neji's chakara build up had now become so great that it began to shatter windows and splinter doors they past as they chased after the blonde abomination. They watched as he dashed into an open door of an apartment several units away from his own.

"AFTER HIM!!" Hiashi yelled into the cold, dark night, veins now beginning to become visible on his forehead and arms, with Neji close behind him.

The two reached the door, Hiashi began to pound on the door furiously, his anger still rising.

"LET US IN!!!" he screamed, denting the wooden door with his fists, "LET US IN!!!! I COMMAND YOU, AS HIASHI HYUUGA, TO LET ME IN!!!!!!!!!"

Neji had stopped about seven feet from the apartment, his anger fading away and instantly turning into fear. He stared at the door in horrer as Hiashi pounded on it, denting and splitting the wood.

Hiashi looked at Naji, still banging on the door, "What are you doing Neji?! Help me!!!!!"

Neji neither moved nor spoke. As the door slowly opened, Neji's eyes widened and his skin turned white, Hiashi did not understand what was so terrifying, but suddenly felt his arm, which had been pounding on the door, stop, being held in an incredibly strong and tight grip. Hiashi looked toward the person who held him, his anger only increasing.

But...his anger turned to fear as soon as he saw who was holding his wrist.

Akari had now had enough of this foolishness. Her grip on the Hyuuga Clan's Leader grew tighter as her anger increased.

"A-A-Akari...I-I-I can explain..." Hiashi said, now shaking slightly.

"There is no need to explain anything, Hiashi. Naruto has stepped foot inside my home, running from you, and he has the right to any and all the protection he wants from you. Now, becaue you not only ruined Naruto and your daughter's Christmas, but mine as well, I suggest you leave quickly before I remove this arm of your's from your body." Akari paused and looked Hiashi directly in the eye, "Are we cle-"

Akari never got a chance to finish. Hiashi, in the absoluet worst of moments, decided to glance down and gaze upon Akari's breasts, and keep his eyes fixed upon them. Akari saw this and immedatly knew it was time to end the madness. She spun him into a flip, which caused him to land on his back on the cold, snow-covered street at the base of Akari's apartment steps. Neji awoke from his fear and hurried to his uncle's side as Akari turned around and slammed the door, making the window's rattle. Neji looked to the door; he glanced around and then began to make the hand symbols for his Byakugan. Suddenly, the door opened and several kunai came flying at him, catching him completely off guard. The next thing Neji knew, he was stuck against the wall of the apartment across the street, completely confused on how he ended up there.

Akari stood in the open doorway, now far beyond anger. "Try and sneak a peek Neji," she said threatingly, holding up another kunai, "and you'll loose your tool."

Neji knew Akari ment business and simply remained stuck to the wall as Akari closed the door again, her limit beginning to break.

_**Several stomps up the stairs later...**_

Akari threw open the door of Naruto's room, making Hinata, who had now covered herself in the towel given to her, jump into his arms. Naruto, holding the terrified Hinata, instinctivly backed up againt the wall, shaking and sweating, his eyes mocking the true expression of fear. Akari's eyes seemed to lack pupils and had now changed color; they were no longer their calm, sea blue hue, but a bright, deep blood red color. Her mouth grew demonic fangs and her fingers evolved talons. Her chakara now boiled from her body in a violet hue. Akari walked right up to the two frightened teens, pushed Hinata away from Naruto with one hand and grabbed Naruto's neck with the other. She pulled him up as close to her face as she could, her eyes showing no mercy.

"_**YOU...HAVE...RUINED...MY...CHRISTMAS...**_" Akari said in a slightly demonic voice.

"H-Hey...onee-chan..." Naruto said, quivering like a small child.

"**_LISTEN..._**" Akari said, shaking him once and instantly silencing him, "YOU AND HINATA MAY STAY HERE TONIGHT, BUT BUT HERE ME WHEN I SAW THIS... so help me, if you to mess around while in _my_ house, you _will_ be thrown out to Hiashi and Neji. So, leave your lust for one another at your own house, I am _not_ in the mood for any more fun tonight and I would like to get some sleep. And believe me when I saw nothing, and I mean _nothing_, gets past my hearing."

Akari let go of the two frightened teens and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Lee stood in Akari's bedroom, waiting for his beloved to return. He had heard some noise, but thought nothing of it. Suddenly, Akari came bursting into the room, wearing her new gift and a look of complete furiosity plastered to her face. Lee was about to ask what was wrong, when Akari threw up the covers of her bed, placed herself on the mattress, covered herself and scoffed. The bedroom was silent for several moments until Lee finally asked:

"No fun tonight?"

Akari turned her head around to face Lee, her eyes still burning a blood red. That silenced Lee for the rest of the night.

_**end of chapter 9**_

_**sorry if this chapter took a little too long, I've been working on my cosplay costume for an upcomming Con and had a bit of writer's block.**_

_**the next chapter will be a little short, but will also be the last chapter. sorry, but i wanted to end this so i could work on its sequal, which i will have a sneak peak for at the end of the last chapter**_


	10. The Sea After the Storm: Final Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. All characters are copyrighted by the owner, except Akari, who is copyrighted by me!

_Sorry if you don't like my OC thing, but I just felt like putting her in on such a romantic story! _

_**Chapter Ten: The Sea after the Storm**_

After the preformance of Akari's anger, the Motzumoto residence was silent for the rest of the night; those other than Akari scared into silence while the last member of the Ryu Clan's Royal Bloodline spewded fire from her soul into the usually peaceful apartment. The next morning, after a thouro apology and a wonderful breakfast for everone who had spent the night, Naruto, Hinata, Akari and Lee stood outside of the apartment on the cold day after Christmas.

"I'm glad you two finally had the chance to be together on such a wonderful holiday, lord knows you both deserved it." Akari said cheerfully, clinging onto Lee's strong arm and a smile spreading across her soft features.

Naruto, who held tightly, yet lovingly onto Hinata's waist, rubbed the back of his head with his freehand, giving his usual foxy grin, "Yea...the same goes for you and Lee, I hope you both have a great time together."

Akari and Lee waved goodbye to the two young lovers and headed back towards the apartment. Naruto and Hinata walked down the street, clinging to one another, their warm breath steam against the cold winter air. They walked past Naruto's apartment and continued walking until they came to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. The shop had been closed on Christmas day, but had once again opened up. Naruto stopped and turned to the shop. Suddenly, a low growl was heard, Hinata looked around and then up to Naruto, who's cheeks were becoming slightly pink.

"Even after that breakfast Akari made for us," he said, embarrased, "I'm still kinda hungry...do you mind if we stop and get something?"

Hinata giggeled, making Naruto turn redder. "Of course Naruto-kun! I'll pay for it if need be."

"No you won't! I'll take care of this myself, in fact, I'll buy you a bowl!"

"Oh Naruto-kun," Hinata said, hugging him tightly. "You're so sweet!"

Naruto returned her hug, smiling as they stood together in the cold, frosted street. Suddenly, the hair on the back of Naruto's neck stood up. He picked up Hinata just in time to avoid several kunai, and safely brought her back to the ground. He looked in the direction from where the kunai came from and froze. Hiashi and Neji came running down the street towards the two, fire in their eyes.

"_**NARUTO!!!!!!!"**_

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Naruto took no time, he picked up Hinata once again and carried her through the streets of Kohana, running as quickly as he could away from the two angry Hyuuga's.

MEANWHILE...

Genma decided it was safe to return to Akari's apartment, knowing she must have cooled down by this time. He had spent the night at Kakashi's house, along with Jyaira and Gai, and was upset that he had.

"I can't believe Kakashi had all those hookers over. _Uuuugggghhhh_, Jyaira got so drunk and, _oh my god_..." Genma reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "At least it's going to be quiet and peaceful here." But he had spoken too soon...

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!! AKARI!!! AT LEAST TO THAT IN YOUR ROOM!!!!!!_"

And so, another Christmas came to pass, and as Genma ran down the street and way out of sight, Akari, with Lee holding her, said:

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

_ THE END_

**OH MY GOD ITS OVER!!!!!!!!!!**

**WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

**I'm sorry I did this, but I was, sadly, out of ideas of what would have happened, and I wanted to start the sequal!!!!**

**OMG SEQUAL!!!!!!!!!!**

anyway...

HERE IS A PREVIEW!!!!!

_Beach Bash: Summer's Here!!!_

_Its the beginning of summer, almost six months after Naruto and Hinata's first kiss, and they couldn't be happier. Akari on the other hand, could be doing much better..._

_After several months of dating Lee, Akari is starting to have suspicions that he could be cheating on her! Hopefully, with some time apart, she'll be able to confirm her suspicions, but her rotton and vicious mood is ruining everyone's summer. Genma comes to the rescue! When he decides to do something about Akari's relationship problem, he comes up with the greatest solution: a vacation to Sunwater Island!_

_As Genma, Akari, Naruto and Hinata arrive at the resortand have a wild time, they find that they have lost all their money and have no way of returning home. They then discover their only way of returning; Hinata and Akari must participate in a a Beach Queen Contest, where the prize is more than enough money to return home as well as get back what they spent on the vacation._

_Will the girls win the prize? Will the competition drive friendships over the edge? Have Akari's suspicions been confirmed? Who is Lee meeting with? Who is the mysterious new man in Akari's life? AN ENGAGEMENT?!?!?!_

_Join the gang in this thrilling sequal and keep an eye out for more of those in-bed moments._


End file.
